Control Simétrico
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Happy, Natsu y Gajeel hicieron de la infancia de Lucy un muy mal recuerdo que se ha empeñado en olvidar. Han pasado varios años, y poco a poco ellos se reincorporarán a su vida provocando en ella un sentimiento de aparto. Claro que, cuando menos se lo espera, resulta que han cambiado. Y que uno de ellos se volverá el centro de su atención. NatsuxLucy
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo no saco ningún beneficio económico haciendo esto. **

**Ok, primero decir que, aunque al principio no vaya a parecerlo en absoluto, esto es un fic NaLu. Y a punto de terminar Fairy Prison, con tan sólo la necesidad de colgar el capítulo restante, me veo casi obligada a empezar a subir este fanfic llamado "Control Simétrico". No he podido resistirme.**

**Segundo: los capítulos serán en su mayoria cortos, no tanto como el prólogo, pero no esperéis lo contrario.**

**Lo tercero, aclarar que la historia es algo turbulenta. A partir de aquí, puedes leer con conocimiento de causa. **

Capítulo 0- Prólogo.

El cementerio estaba de un color especialmente gris aquel día. Todos los allí presentes, vestidos con elegante ropa oscura, habían bajado la cabeza. Algunos permitían que ésta se mojara por la lluvia, otros habían sido previsores y habían traído un paraguas, y otros, simplemente, no tenían energías para refugiarse bajo uno. Aquel era el caso de Lucy y su padre.

Layla, la madre de la rubia, había fallecido de una enfermedad al corazón que llevaba tiempo anunciándose, y había dejado tras de si un montón de gente alfigida y dolida por lo sucedido. En especial, a su familia, quién ahora iba a tener que recuperar la sonrisa que su muerte les habia arrebatado.

-Mamá...- Murmuró una Lucy de nueve años, sus lágrimas confundidas entre las gotas de la lluvia.

Nadie dijo nada. Los sollozos de algunos de los presentes se escucharon al tiempo que cubrían el ataúd de arena y algunos ya se marchaban, antes de coger un resfriado.

Cuando, pasadas unas horas, Jude se dignó a despedirse de Layla, un chófer los llevó a su casa, un piso en uno de los barrios de Magnolia. Habían dejado su segunda y rica residencia y en ese momento vivirían allí, en un lugar dónde los recuerdos no los atormentaran a cada momento.

...

Lucy tenía nueve años cuando empezó a ser víctima de las burlas de algunos chicos que vivían en el mismo edificio que ella. Constantemente, se reían de su pelo, de sus ojos, de sus senos que, pese a tener tan corta edad, empezaban a hacerse ver, e incluso hacían broma con el hecho de que no le gustara cocinar.

A los diez años, pero, uno de ellos fue demasiado lejos con sus bromas, provocándole uno de esos pequeños traumas infantiles.

-Tu madre se murió porque no soportaba tener que ver tu cara todos los días, fracaso.- Dijo el mediano, un joven de pelo rosado llamado Natsu.

Happy, su pequeño secuaz, siempre reía sus gracias, y aquella vez no fue la excepción. Un alto pelinegro, mayor que ellos, soltó un simple bufido.

Los ojos de Lucy se volvieron borrosos.

-No es verdad.- Dijo, apretando su muñeca con fuerza.

-Claro que lo es, fracaso de niña.- Esta vez fue Gajeel el que habló, moviéndole el pelo con algo de fuerza y sonriendo macabra poniéndose a su altura.- ¿Por qué crees que tu padre no te dirige la palabra?

Antes, Lucy aún era tan ingenua de jugar con ellos de vez en cuando, pasar las tardes correteando cerca de allí con Natsu, Happy y Gajeel, pero a partir de entonces no volvió a verlos. Simplemente sintió que no quería recibir más daño nunca más.

Porque era cierto: su padre había dejado de dirigirle la palabra mucho tiempo atrás, para centrarse en el trabajo.

...

Lucy creció. Se volvió una joven bella y poco a poco, al alejarse de aquellos que le hacían mal, su corazón se fue abriendo, conociendo así nuevas amistades.

Enseguida se encariñó con una pequeña chica de cabello azulado llamada Levy que, al igual que ella, amaba leer. No tardó también en hacerse amiga de una chica, algo mayor que ellas, llamada Erza. Su cabello, largo y rojo, le gustó desde un buen inicio.

Se hizo fuerte, hacía deporte todas las mañanas y sus notas eran siempre impolutas. Todos los días veía a Natsu, a Happy y a Gajeel en las escaleras, a través de la ventana de su habitación, en el instituto o dónde fuera, pero el tiempo hizo lo suyo y, por más encuentros que tuvieran, nunca se dirigían la mirada.

Ahora Lucy tiene 16 años. Es guapa, bella, buena en casi todo y no le teme a casi nada. Es sólo a veces que los recuerdos la llevan a los años en que era víctima de sus compañeros de clase, que siguen viviendo en el mismo edificio que ella, pero los olvida en poco tiempo.

Y su historia comienza con el frío del mes de Enero, con la nieve cubriendo la ciudad casi todas las semanas, y en pleno año escolar.


	2. Gray y Lucy

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Sólo me pertenece ésta historia, nada más. **

**Como ya dije en el prólogo, los capítulos en general van a ser cortos.**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejasteis un review, espero que os guste el capítulo 1 de ésta historia ^_^ Y lo dicho: aunque en un comienzo esto no lo parezca para nada, es y sigue siendo un fic de NatsuxLucy.**

Capítulo 1- Gray y Lucy.

La campana del instituto sonó a tiempo para que Lucy pudiera levantarse y marcharse sin tener que encontrarse con nadie hasta la biblioteca. Recogió sus cosas con prisas y se marchó corriendo. No queria que nadie la siguiera, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, Levy, lo tenía permitido en esos días.

¿El motivo? Su padre había regresado a su antigua mansión y, alegando que ella ya era algo mayor, le pasaba una pensión todos los meses no demasiado generosa, provocando que tratara de hacer el mínimo gasto posible para ahorrar. Y Internet era una herramienta que siempre le costaba muy cara, así que lo poco que necesitaba el ordenador, procuraba usar el de la biblioteca del instituto.

-¡Ey, cuidado por dónde vas!- Gritó alguien cuando se tropezó con él, provocando una caida. La rubia, sonrojada por la posición en la que estaba con un joven que estaba en su misma clase, pero con el que apenas había hablado antes, se disculpó al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Tengo algo de prisas, lo siento.- Se inclinó, cogió su mochila y continuó su carrera. Gray la vió marchar, al tiempo que pensaba en esa joven. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó.

-Yo tampoco tengo tiempo para perderlo aquí.- Dijo, marchándose caminando hacia su clase, dónde había quedado con su mejor amigo para ir a tomar algo. Cuando llegaba tarde, solía cabrearse.

Apareció en poco tiempo por la puerta, recibiendo un golpe con el borrador de la pizarra en toda la cara, proveniente sin duda alguna del asqueroso muchacho que se estaba riendo a más no poder en la otra punta del aula.

-No tiene gracia.- Dejó el objeto en la mesa del profesor y se dirigió hacia su pupitre, recogiendo sus cosas.- Venga, vamos.

-Hoy estás muy raro, cubito de hielo.- Dijo Natsu, alcanzandolo al instante.- ¿Acaso te has tirado a alguna tía?

Gray lo miró, dubitativo, y suspiró. No tenía caso contarle el encontronazo con Lucy Heartphilia, compañera de clase de ambos, porque de seguro se burlaría de él por no saber aprovechar las ocasiones.

-No, de momento.- Sonrió pícaro.- Pero tu dame tiempo y seguro que una caerá en mis redes.- Se hizo el grandiloquente. Pensó que igualmente si lo supiera no pasaría nada, puesto que se la sudaba bastante las opiniones del joven.

Caminaron durante un rato, hablando sobre temas triviales, hasta que una joven rubia apareció en la otra acera, corriendo y disculpándose con todas las personas con las que se cruzaba. Gray se paró de repente, viéndola correr. Aún traía puesto el uniforme del instituto, llevaba a duras penas su mochila sujeta con ambas manos y sin duda alguna parecía traer mucha más prisa que cuando provocó que se cayera.

-Oye, ¿por qué te has parado?- Gray la señaló.- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Se ha caído encima mío en el pasillo.- Se puso a pensar.- Va a nuestra clase, pero...

El rostro de Natsu mostró aburrimiento. Sin duda alguna, encontraba los conflictos internos de su amigo y compañero poco interesantes, y no tenía reparo alguno en hacérselo saber.

-Si te la quieres tirar, ven a mi casa cuando quieras y la llamas, vivimos ventana contra ventana.- Se hurgó la nariz y le disparó un proyectil de mocos. Gray lo esquivó y le dió un golpe en toda la cabeza.

-No sabia eso.- Gray lo acusó con la mirada. Había ido varias veces a casa de Natsu, pero en ninguna de todas aquellas ocasiones él había mencionado que una rubia tan... exuberante, vivía en frente de él. Y mucho menos le había visto hablar con ella.- ¿Y si vives frente a Lucy, porque nunca me hablas de ella? Ni siquiera pareces interesado en su vida, ni ella en la tuya. Nunca te he visto hablarle.

-Tuvimos algunos problemas hace años, y desde entonces dejó de hablar con Gajeel, Happy y conmigo. ¡Ah, qué molesto! ¿Tienes que hacerme hablar de ello?

Retomaron la marcha. Anduvieron por las calles en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Gray trató de abrir la boca.

-Creo que...

-¡No lo digas!- Natsu lo miró amenazante, conociéndolo demasiado bien, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.- No quiero que me metas en tus líos amorosos, y menos con ella.- Lo miró un rato más, con cara de enfado, hasta que el pelinegro le atestó otro golpe que le descolocó la expresión.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ella.- Pidió, sentándose en un banco despreocupadamente.- De seguro que sabes más de una cosa.

-¿Acaso piensas seriamente que sé algo de ella?- Natsu se sentó con evidente molestia a su lado, mirando al cielo con el entrecejo fruncido.- Sólo recuerdo que era muy inocente, torpe, no le gustaba cocinar y que cuando tenía nueve años ella...- Se calló de repente, recordando una de las tantas veces que jugaron a las escondidas por todo el parque que había casi a tocar de dónde vivían.

-¿Sí...?

-No, nada. El caso es que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es ahora, ¿entendido?- La mirada de profunda molestia regresó a su rostro.- No me gusta.

Gray suspiró. No era aquello lo que le había preguntado, pero parecía que iba a tener que conformarse sin saber nada más.


	3. La relación

**Y de regreso estamos. Ya avisé de la cortitud de los capitulos (no me critiquéis, sé que la palabra "cortitud" no existe). **

**Espero que os guste la historia, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y, de ser así, dejad un review s'îl vous plaît :)) **

Capítulo 2- La relación.

Aquel día estaban todos reunidos en el campo de fútbol de Magnolia para hacer una intensa clase de educación física, jugando partidos de pocos minutos unos contra otros, equipos elegidos por los profesores. Gray escuchaba los nombres de la gente, mirando de reojo a Lucy. Ya que Natsu no iba a contarle nada, quería ser capaz de averiguar algo por sí mismo.

-Lucy Heartphilia, Levy McGarden, Gray Fullbuster, Laki Olietta.- Laxus dirigió una mirada aburrida a los que había nombrado.- Equipo cuatro, campo dos contra el equipo tres.

El pelinegro sonrió para sus adentros y hizo como el resto del grupo, desplazarse hasta el campo dos, empezando una conversación con Lucy algo torpe sobre el encontronazo del día anterior.

-Realmente lo lamento.- Decía ella.- Espero que no te hayas hecho daño alguno.

Lo negó. Estuvieron conversando un buen rato, incluso durante los partidos de fútbol que jugaban contra los demás compañeros, hasta que, para bien o para mal, tuvieron que jugar contra el equipo dos, formado por Natsu, Acuario, Eve y Droy.

-¡Maldito cubito de hielo!- Exclamó el primero cuando Gray marcó un gol a Eve.- Ya te daré luego tu merecido.

-¡Oye, Lucy!- Levy estaba encogida en la porteria.- Por fabor, cambia de posición conmigo.- Tenía los ojos más o menos llorosos, le temblaban las piernas y parecía que iba a caerse de un momento a otro. La rubia le sonrió, tranquilizadora, diciéndole que no dejaría que nadie pasara.

Justo en ese momento, ordenaron finalizar los partidos y empezar a regresar al instituto. Gray le dijo a Natsu que no iba a ir con él y con un par de patadas lo dejó hacer. Ya volvía a estar de mal humor, e intuía por qué, o por quién, su amigo había decidido no ir con él en el trayecto de vuelta.

-¿Tienes la tarde libre hoy?

-¿Eh?- La pregunta y la persona de quién provenía sorprendió a la rubia.- Si, claro, es viernes. ¿Por?

_Chúpate esa, idiota._, le dijo telepáticamente a Natsu, quién observaba desde lejos con cara de pocos amigos. Por culpa de Lucy, se aburría a extremos. Al sentirse Gray de ese modo, le daba rabia.

-¿Te apetece quedar conmigo?

La rubia abrió los ojos. Preguntó algo incrédula si aquello era una cita y, al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, solamente pudo sonreír y asentir. Desde luego, Gray era un buen partido, se dijo. Guapo, fuerte, simpático y con buen cuerpo.

...

Pasearon por los parques, se refugiaron del frío de Enero en un café y tomaron bebidas calientes antes de irse al cine. Una vez salieron de allí, anduvieron por la calle comercial mirando escaparates y hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, en el portal de casa de Lucy.

-Me lo he pasado genial.- Dijo ella, con una sonrisa sincera en la boca.- Deberíamos quedar más a menudo.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo él, con un poco de recelo. Finalmente se decidió y, abrazándola por la espalda y atrayéndola hacia él, la besó. Incluso sorprendida, Lucy correspondió al beso.

...

Pasadas unas semanas de constantes sonrisas entre ambos jóvenes, pasadas unas semanas de haber empezado su relación, Natsu comenzaba a estar hasta los huevos de escuchar hablar de su vecina.

-Me importa una mierda que sea tu novia; hace semanas que no quedas conmigo ni en los descansos.- Gruñía el pelirosado por el auricular del teléfono. Odiaba aquello. Quedar con Happy era imposible desde que éste tenía novia. Además de que ya no se encontraba en el edificio porque se había mudado algo lejos, y entre el transporte y la tal Charle, no había modo alguno de dar con él. Gajeel se encontraba con Natsu en ese momento, jugando a un juego en su consola, destrozando los botones del mando de tanto presionarlos. Le ordenó que bajara el volumen.

-Y a mi qué me cuentas.- Continuó, molesto.- Venga, vete con tu queridisima y no me hables de cursiladas o te rajo.- Y colgó, igual de cabreado. Realmente el amor era toda una molestia.- Pon modo multijugador, que yo también quiero jugar.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica, se encontraba Gray esperando a Lucy debajo del reloj de la estación, sin tener frío puesto que estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas tras haber vivido en la montaña muchos años.

-Disculpa.- Dijo una chica de cabellos azules.- Me acabo de mudar y no sé dónde queda la calle principal.- Hablaba bajito, como si temiera ser escuchada, pero a la vez con ese pequeño deseo de que le prestaran atención. Gray la observó. Era muy bella, pero no iba a serle infiel a Lucy.

-Todo recto a la derecha, deberías poder encontrarla.- Habló seco, tajante. No queria vincularse con ella para no provocar problemas en su relación con la rubia.

-Esto...- Movió la cabeza para ambos lados, tímidamente.- No quisiera causarte problemas pero hay un chico que me sigue todo el rato.- Señaló hacia la entrada de la estación, lugar en el que cierta persona conocida estaba buscando con la mirada para todos lados. Gray palideció.- Si pudiera acompañarme yo... esto... porfabor.- Se inclinó, nerviosa, temiendo que terminara por encontrarla.

-No hay problema.- Sujetó la mochila de la peliazul y, tomándola de la mano, se hechó a correr. El acosador no tardó en percatarse del movimiento y perseguirlos, y más aún cuando reconoció al joven que tiraba de la chica.

-¡Gray! ¡Maldito bastardo!

-Maldición...- Dijo él, acelerando el paso.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Él es mi hermano. Llevamos mucho tiempo separados.- Jadeó, algo cansado, pero sin bajar el ritmo.- Mi nombre es Gray.

-Yo me llamo Juvia.- La joven sonrió, al tiempo que le indicaba la dirección exacta. Llegaron justo a tiempo para introducir la llave y desaparecer tras la puerta. Lyon, por suerte, no se percató de ello.- Toma alguna bebida conmigo.- Juvia subió por las escaleras hasta un pequeño pero bien iluminado salón.- Para agradecerte lo de hace un momento.

Gray no supo decirle que no y, tras pasarse toda la tarde hablando, eran las nueve cuando se acordó de Lucy. Pero su corazón no reaccionó. Miró a Juvia, quien aún preparó otro té.

-¿Pasarás la noche aquí?

El pelinegro se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Su corazón reaccionó ésta vez.

...

Lucy había estado expuesta a las temperaturas bajo zero durante unas tres horas, con los ojos llorosos. No pretendía quedar todos los días con Gray, ni siquiera lo hacía; sólo quedaban los fines de semana y, si se daba la ocasión, entre semana. El día de San Valentín, por ejemplo, fue de los pocos días entre semana que estuvieron juntos.

Por eso la extrañó que la dejara plantada: llamaba a su teléfono, pero saltaba el buzón de voz. Así que, finalmente decidió marcharse. Hasta que lo vió.

En un balcón de la calle principal, pudo ver cómo su supuesto novio estaba abrazado a otra chica, joven, de cabello azul claro. Tan acurrucados estaban, que él no se dió cuenta de su presencia. Pero no le importó el ver cómo su nuevamente supuesto novio besaba a esa chica, ni siquiera cómo la luz se cerraba. Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a desilusionarse.


	4. Levy y Gajeel

**Yayay! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

**Regreso nuevamente con la historia, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews.**

Capítulo 3- Levy y Gajeel.

Caminó de regreso a casa con la cabeza decaída, el restro cubierto por cortinas de cabello dorado y su mirada perdida en las baldosas del suelo, que iba pisando casi sin piedad alguna. Qué poco que duraba la felicidad. Habían sido qué, ¿cinco semanas? ¿Aquello era lo que Gray Fullbuster podía aguantar con una chica? Y, claro, aún no tenía claro si aquella era la primera vez que veía a la peliazul.

Cuando subía las escaleras camino a su casa, pudo escuchar como en casa de Natsu había cierto jaleo. El ruido de la consola lo dejaba claro: se lo estaban pasando en grande. No podía evitar pensar que mientras ella estaba triste, su novio estaba con otra y todos seguían con sus vidas más felizes que antes. Sin duda alguna, Gray no se había guardado de expresar que a Natsu le molestaba su relación.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró sin hacer ruido. Mañana sería otro día, se dijo.

Y lo fue.

Al llegar al instituto, lo primero que hizo el pelinegro fue disculparse y decirle que tuvo algunos problemas familiares. Respondió a la pregunta de por qué no contestaba al telefóno alegando que se le terminó la batería. Lucy suspiró y no le importó para nada que estuviera con Levy, o que Natsu se acercara para llevarse a rastras a su amigo, pensando que estaba manteniendo una conversación pastosa y cursi con la rubia.

-Al menos sé sincero y dime qué es lo que hiciste con esa chica del pelo azul.- Lo miró, seria.- Me gustaría saber si sus labios sabían tan bien como parecía.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron de piedra. Levy abrió los ojos y comprendió al instante por qué su amiga se había comportado tan rara desde que la pasó a buscar a su casa, cosa que no solía hacer muy a menudo. Y el por qué no había abierto la boca, también lo supo responder.

Gray bajó la cabeza. Se había dicho a sí mismo que se olvidaría de Juvia para centrarse en Lucy, aunque su corazón reaccionara de modo distinto. Se lo prometió a sí mismo. Pero ya no servía de nada: se estaba alejando. Sin duda alguna, aquello significaba que habían roto.

-¿En serio le pusiste los cuernos?

-Estarás contento.- Gray miró a Natsu.

-Para nada.- Pero el pelirosado se encontraba viendo cómo Lucy se escabullía entre el gentío para regeresar a clase. Era irónico que su mejor amigo, haciendo aquel tipo de cosas con ella desde apenas un mes, la conociera mucho más que él, su vecino de toda la vida. Era irónico...- Creo que has sido un cabrón.

No se molestó en pegarlo por haberlo insultado. Vió como se quedaba solo en medio del patio y, una vez hubo sonado el timbre, pensó que sería un buen momento para empezar a andar. A la mierda con su promesa.

...

En el primer descanso, Levy se llevó a Lucy a la azotea para que se desahogara y de ese modo poderle contar cosas ella también, para que la joven rubia desconectara y no pensara en el idiota de su recientemente convertido ex.

-No debes preocuparte por mi.- Dijo ella al ver como su amiga trataba de animarla.- Estas cosas pasan.- Movió la mano para hacer ver que le quitaba importancia.- Además tampoco es que pudiera decir cosas como "lo amaba tanto" ni nada de eso. Apenas fueron cinco semanas.

Levy la miró, desconfiada tal vez, aunque prefirió hacer caso a su amiga por el momento.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Lucy?- Cambió radicalmente de tema.- Hace unos días que me estoy viendo con un chico algo mayor que yo.- Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, al tiempo que jugueteaba con el papel de aluminio.- Ayer empezamos a salir oficialmente.

La rubia sonrió, felicitándola de todo corazón, hasta que descubrió que el día realmente podía ir a peores. La persona con la que había empezado a salir su mejor amiga era Gajeel Redfox, su vecino, una de aquellas personas que le provocaron tal sufrimiento años antes. Y ella conocía la historia.

-Empezamos a hablar y me di cuenta de que ha cambiado, Lu.- Añadió la peliazul.- A pesar de las apariencias y de lo que diga la gente, es un buen chico.

El timbre sonó, regresando todos a las classes. Aquella tarde, Lucy pasaría el tiempo en el gimnasio, practicando con Hibiki, un rubio algo ligón pero bastante simpático que la ayudaba con sus combates de boxeo, pese a ser aún toda una principiante.

-Hoy pareces estar más callada de lo normal.- Advirtió éste pasados un par de combates, mientras se refrescaba con una botella de agua.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Tsk.- Lucy continuó dando golpes al saco repetidamente. Uno. Dos. Tres. Daba un par de saltitos y repetía nuevamente los movimientos, cada vez con más fuerza, cabreada con el mundo entero. Se sentía tan impotente... parecía como si su mundo fuera absorbiéndose poco a poco por Natsu y Gajeel. Durante toda su relación con Gray...

-No golpees con tanta fuerza o te vas a hacer daño.

Durante toda su relación con Gray no había dejado de escuchar que si Natsu esto, que si Natsu lo otro, que si Natsu lo de más allá. Era como si se lo encontrara de repente hasta en la sopa. Y, por si fuera poco, ahora que creía que se libraria del molesto pelirosado por un tiempo, aparece Levy diciéndole que sale con Gajeel.

-Te estoy advirtiendo.

¿Que ha cambiado? ¡Los cojones! La gente no puede cambiar hasta ese punto en apenas unos años porque si.

-¿Acaso me estás escuchando?

Y lo que le faltaba: odiaba imaginar la situación en la que Levy visitaría el edificio en el que vivía solamente para estar con Gajeel. Sólo el pensarlo ya resultaba incómodo, molesto, y tremendamente humillante. A veces sentía como si fuera ella la única que se hubiera quedado estancada en el pasado, como si todos los demás hubieran salido adelante y, encima, olvidado todo lo ocurrido. Lo odiaba.

-¡Mierda!

-Te lo dije. Te acompaño a vendártelo.


	5. En el parque de atracciones

**De regreso. Gracias por todos los reviews, por seguir mi historia y leerla.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo la uso para que paséis el tiempo leyéndola. Gracias :))**

Capítulo 4- En el parque de atracciones.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Lucy recibió la noticia de que Gray le había puesto los cuernos, de que Levy salía con Gajeel, y de que no podría boxear en dos semanas por haber estado haciendo el gilipollas con el saco.

La rubia suspiró y miró por la ventana, esperando que pasaran los cinco minutos que quedaban para que ese viernes terminara por fin. Tenía previsto hacer el vago todo el fin de semana, tal vez pensaba en ir a correr un rato por la tarde del sábado, que aquello siempre le venía bien.

-Lu.- La llamó Levy. Pensando en sus cosas, no se había dado cuenta de que la classe finalmente habia terminado.- ¿Tienes libre mañana por la tarde?- Bueno, quedar con su mejor amiga no seria nada malo.- Ven al parque de atracciones conmigo, tengo entradas que les regalaron a mis padres, pero ellos no van a usarlas.

-De acuerdo. Parece divertido.

-Nos vemos entonces.- Y se marchó alegremente.

Desde aquel día en que Levy le contó lo de su relación con Gajeel, Lucy se habia mostrado distante. Tal vez la joven pretendía hacer como si no pasara nada, como si lo aceptara y realmente creyera que la vida de su mejor amiga no debía de importarle, pero la peliazul veía que había algún sentimiento por dentro que la carcomía. No exactamente el de desearle mal a su relación, puesto que Lucy no era tan mala persona como para hacer eso, pero algo había que no andaba bien.

-Todo va estupendamente, Levy.- Le decía ella, cuando hacía una pregunta al respecto, con una sonrisa de lo más falsa posible. Así que decidió invitarla al parque de atracciones para que se despejara un poco, y además con un plus.

-Levy...- Dijo Lucy cuando vió el grupo de personas que estaban frente al parque, junto a su mejor amiga, sin que ella hubiera estado informada de aquello antes.- Creo que te olvidaste de decirme algo importante.

La peliazul se separó del grupo un momento, apremiándoles para que entraran antes, para poder hablar un momento a solas con la joven recién llegada.

-Esta es la mejor manera para que veas que han cambiado.- Dijo, una vez se confirmó que todos en el grupo habían ya entrado en el parque.- Además será bueno que convivas con ellos, al menos sólo inténtalo, ¿si?- La miró con aquellos ojos grandes y marrones.

Suspiró, cansada, y también resignada.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Entonces vamos.- La cogió por la mano y se adentraron a través del umbral de la puerta de entrada. Había muchisima gente que estaba allí con sus familias y amigos, y el grupo en el cual se encontraba Lucy estaban un montón de personas con las cuales hubiera preferido no relacionarse, entre ellas Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Juvia. Agradecía la presencia de Erza y la de Levy.

Anduvieron un rato sin un rumbo en concreto, y decidieron entrar a la noria, la cual tenía plazas para dos personas en cada cabina. Gradualmente fueron entrando. Lucy le había dicho a Erza que quería ir con ella, puesto que por eliminación debería ir con alguien que no seria demasiada buena compañía, pero el destino no le daría aquel gusto.

-No puede subir sola, señorita.- El guarda había hecho los emparejamientos por su cuenta, quedando ella sola al ser impares. La rubia miró de reojo como Natsu y Gajeel hacían un comentario al respecto, y la rabia la inundó.

-No importa, os esperaré fuera.- Dijo, saliendo de la cola, y dejando a las parejas felices que la precedían entrar con sonrisas detestables en las cabinas. Se dirigió a un banco y se sentó, con hermosas vistas de lo bien que lo pasaban sus amigos.

Levy, junto a Gajeel, parecía haberse olvidado de ella. Se encontraba mirando hacia el lado contrario, señalando uno y otro lugar, y el pelinegro sonreía tiernamente ante las palabras que decía. En otro lugar, estaba Gray con esa tal Juvia, la cual no le pareció mala persona pese a lo que pensó de ella en un principio. Estaban tan acaramelados, que le daban náuseas. Y finalmente, Natsu y Erza parecían estar pasando un agradable rato charlando y señalando varios lugares que les ofrecía la altura de la noria.

Y, finalmente... ella, sola, en un banco, viendo la diversión de los demás. Notando como su mundo era abducido por Natsu y Gajeel, viendo como el pasado y el presente se entremezclaban para hacerle una broma absurda y cruel. Evitó que una lágrima saliera a la luz.

Justo cuando tenía pensado marcharse de ese lugar, un helado apareció en su reducido campo de visión. Sin darse cuenta se había semi-agachado y se encontraba observando las desgastadas baldosas del suelo.

-Una dama no debería deprimirse en un lugar como éste.- La sonrisa de Hibiki la sacó de sus casillas.

-Da lo mismo.- Cogió el helado, y dejó que el rubio se sentara a su lado.- Gracias.

-¿Por lo del vendaje o por el helado?- Sonrió. Era por ambas cosas.- Desde ese día no he vuelto a verte, pensaba que tal vez te habias avergonzado.

-En absoluto. Si no puedo boxear, no tiene caso que vaya al gimansio. Aunque realmente no estoy tan mal, puedo mover la mano, ¿ves?- Acompañó sus palabras con distintos movimientos que corroboraban lo que decía.- Creo que el médico exageró con el tiempo que debía quedarme sin hacer nada.

Hibiki pasó una mano por su hombro, sonriendo, atrayéndola hacia él.

-El caso es... ¿me dirás qué es lo que estás haciendo deprimida y sola en un parque de atracciones?

-Nada, realmente.- Su mirada se oscureció.- Literalmente, no hago nada aquí. Si me disculpas, creo que me marcho. ¿Vas con alguien?- Él asintió, algo triste. Al parecer, iba con un par de amigos, a los cuales había perdido hacía un rato.- Bueno, igualmente, nos vemos cuando me quiten el vendaje.

Habiéndose despedido, miró una última vez la noria, triste, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Era cierto, allí ella no pintaba nada. No tenia el derecho de exigirle nada a su amiga, ni el de estar enfadada. No tenia derecho alguno a estar cabreada con la situación en que se encontraba.

Se alejó lo suficiente como para que no la encontraran, y se aposentó en una zona de picnic, en un rincón, pensando. Quería marcharse, pero su razón le decía que no sería correcto hacerlo.

-Ey.- Odiaba esa voz.- Si quieres hacerte la interesante para que todos te vayan detrás, al menos intenta disimularlo.

Alzó la mirada, la cual para su desgracia o fortuna, aun estaba anegada en lágrimas, volviendo sus ojos cristalinos, dándole a entender a Natsu que no era aquel el asunto. Al parecer, intentó rectificar cuando se dió cuenta de que la habia cagado.

-Lo siento, yo no...

-Vete a la mierda.- Y se marchó. Realmente lo mejor que podía hacer era aquello. Irse. Porque, tal y como le habia dicho a Hibiki, ahí no estaba haciendo nada.


	6. Amigas

**Como siempre, gracias por vuestro reviews. Ya dije al principio que esto no parecerá un NatsuxLucy en los primero capítulos, pero que es un NaLu de todas formas. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo hago esto para haceros perder el tiempo.**

Capítulo 5- Amigas.

Aquel lunes, Lucy evitó en la medida de lo posible mirar a cualquiera de todos sus amigos a la cara, y Levy no entendía el por qué. Trataba de averiguarlo, pero la rubia se limitaba a poner excusas estúpidas. Finalmente, en el recreo, la peliazul secuestró literalmente a la joven y la llevó a la azotea para hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué me estás evitando?

Lucy bajó la mirada, sin ser capaz de aguantársela.

-No te estoy evitando.- Murmuró, casi como si hablara consigo misma. Ambas sabían que aquello no era verdad. Levy se dejó caer al suelo para tener una conversación larga con su amiga. Lucy no se atrevió a moverse.

-Si que lo estás haciendo. ¿Pasó algo con Natsu?

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Aquella no era la pregunta que se esperaba, en absoluto. Es decir... ¿por qué le preguntaba por Natsu cuando debería preguntarle sobre su comportamiento de niña consentida?

-Es eso, ¿verdad?- Continuó insistiendo.- Ya decía yo que estaba raro después de haberte ido a buscar.

-¿Perdón?- Realmente, ella no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

-¿Tuvisteis una pelea?- Levy no explicaba nada.- Si es así, ¿eso significa que no te dió una insolación ni nada por el estilo? ¿Tal vez él se entendió mal lo que te pasaba?- Su cara empezaba a volverse algo confusa.

-Lo siento, no entiendo lo que dices.

La peliazul suspiró con pesadez y casi la obligó a sentarse a su lado. La rubia evitó todo contacto posible, sintiéndose demasiado inferior a ella como para permitirse ese lujo en su situación. Se comportó como una malcriada.

-¿No te dió una insolación el sábado? Natsu nos contó que te encontró saliendo de la enfermería y que te fuiste a casa por eso.- Levy comenzó a sospechar que algo no iba bien, y tardó muy poco tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y empezar a abrir tanto los ojos como su amiga, la cual sin darse cuenta había palidecido.- No fue eso... ¿verdad?- Levy comprendió lo que había sucedido.- No te pasó nada, ni siquiera te peleaste con él.- Lucy, sintiéndose una persona horrible, bajó la cabeza. Se aguantaba las lágrimas en la medida de lo posible.- Lu yo... lo siento mucho.

Entonces abrió los ojos nuevamente, sin entender aquella reacción. Levy no debía disculparse, la que debería hacerlo era ella.

-Levy yo...- Pero sonó el timbre, y ya no dijeron nada más.

Entraron a sus clases y el tiempo pasó tan lento bajo la presión que las diversas miradas hacia ella ejercían, que no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía terriblemente fatal por todo lo ocurrido con su mejor amiga, y deseaba remediarlo de algún modo, aunque en ese punto ya fuera demasiado tarde.

-Lucy.- En el segundo descanso, Levy se acercó firme hacia ella.- Lo he dejado con Gajeel.

A la joven rubia se le cayó el lápiz que hasta ese momento había ocupado una posición privilegiada en su mano izquierda, girando sin parar para distracción de su propietaria. Simplemente trató de decir un "¿qué?" que no tuvo cierto si lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara. Se sentó a su lado y le contó que lo último que deseaba era que su mejor amiga estuviera triste por su culpa.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Levy se marchó alegando que tenía que ir al baño. La rubia sabia que habia ido a llorar.

_¿Cómo puedo permitir esto?_, se dijo a si misma. Era una persona muy cruel.

...

Pasaron los días. Levy trataba de mostrarse feliz ante su mejor amiga, la cual no paraba de sentir como le taladraban el corazón cuando veía la sonrisa falsa de la peliazul y se hacía la misma pregunta, una y otra vez: ¿Cómo podía permitir aquello?. Y con el mismo pensamiento decidió, una tarde, ir a ver a Gajeel. Su casa estaba a dos pisos de la suya, así que no había ninguna dificultad en eso.

-¿Qué quieres?- Lucy supo enseguida que el pelinegro la odiaba por provocar la ruptura de su pareja. Anque ella no la aceptara, él valoraba mucho más de lo que imaginaba su relación con Levy.

-Vuelve con Levy.- Le miró a los ojos. Siempre la enseñaron a hacerlo si queria expresarle a alguien un deseo sincero.- Hablaré con ella, lo siento.- No pudo estarse más allí. Su corazón latía al máximo y sentía que su voz le temblaba. Se marchó y, una vez en casa, llamó a Levy.

-¿Qué pasa Lu?- Dijo ella.

-Le he pedido a Gajeel que vuelva contigo. Y te pido lo mismo a ti, vuelve con él.

-Lu, yo...

-No te preocupes por mi.- Dijo, no permitiendo que la pequeña hablara.- A mi no me importa con quién salgas siempre que te traten como te mereces, no me importa y tampoco debería hacerlo, así que vuelve con él. Si no lo haces voy a sentirme fatal, y lo sabes.

Detrás del teléfono, la peliazul sonrió y asintió dócilmente. Al poco rato de colgar, pudo escuchar como alguien bajaba precipitadamente las escaleras gruñendo algo por lo bajo, y aquello la hizo pensar. Había hecho una buena acción, o al menos había remediado la mala anterior.

...

-¡Aye Sir!- El pequeño Happy contestó al teléfono cuando recibió la llamada de su buen amigo Natsu.- ¿Qué tal todo?

El pelirosado sonrió con confianza. Claro, se dijo Happy, todo estaba marchando extremadamente bien, y por ese motivo tenía tiempo libre para llamarle.

-De hecho, queria comentarte una cosa.- Empezó.- ¿Recuerdas a Lucy?

El peliazul notó que la conversación no sería tan informal como había imaginado ante ese resoplido, el cual le indicaba que su amigo estaba sonriendo como siempre que todo le iba bien. No, al parecer, y por el tono de voz que empleó al sacar el tema de la rubia, la conversación pasaría a ser algo más seria.

-Claro. ¿Ha pasado algo con ella?

-Más o menos.- Y entonces el pelirosado se puso a contarle a su viejo amigo todo lo ocurrido con Gray, y en especial lo del parque de atracciones, y sin darse cuenta habló del rubio que vió estando en la noria.

-No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Happy, sorprendido.- ¿Así que es precisamente ella la que te gusta?

-Si te he llamado no ha sido para que me digas esta chorrada, tonto.- A Natsu no le gustaba Lucy.- Sólo era para informarte, puesto que ni te dignas a pasarte por aquí. Hace siglos que no te veo el pelo, ¿sabes?

-Mi consejo es el siguiente:- Happy conocía muy bien a su interlocutor. Lo suficiente como para notar el trasfondo de aquella llamada, aunque él no lo admitiera ni de lejos.- Esperáte a ver si se te pasa en algunos dias, y si ves que no dejas de pensar en ella... simplemente lucha, y ya está.

-Aah... qué molestia.

-Tengo una cita con Charle, así que ya hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- Y colgó.


	7. Decisiones Rápidas

**La historia va tomando forma. Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que os guste este capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Capítulo 6- Decisiones rápidas.

El verano estaba al caer y todos en el instituto lo deseaban con ansias. Algunos se habían tomado demasiado a la ligera el curso y llenaban la biblioteca al completo para estudiar para los exámenes finales, de modo que aquella era una mala temporada para Lucy si tenemos en cuenta que no podía usar el ordenador.

-Aah, qué calor.- Dijo Levy, quién estaba tumbada en el patio, bajo el refugio de la sombra del edificio.- Que termine este calvario y llegue definitivamente el puro verano.

-¿Habéis enviado las inscripciones para cursar el bachillerato?- Erza se encontraba perfectamente sentada, observando a sus compañeras. Levy asintió y le contó que estaba decidida por las puras letras, y al mirar a Lucy tuvo que esperar para la respuesta.

-Creo... creo que no voy a hacer el bachillerato en este instituto.- Sonrió forzadamente. Lo cierto es que hacía unos días que se había decidido a ir a estudiar en una prestigiosa academia cerca de la mansión de su padre, y de ese modo alejarse de la soledad que sentía en Magnolia.- Aunque no lo tengo tampoco demasiado claro.- Tampoco era falso. Le era difícil decidirse, porque sin duda alguna no se consideraba demasiado aventurera en esos asuntos.

Ambas chicas, Levy y Erza, se habían sorprendido ante aquella respuesta. La risueña y feliciana Lucy Heartphilia, aquella que siempre se encontraba con sus amigas disfrutando de tiempo libre en aquella ciudad tan agradable... ¿se marcharía? ¿Por qué?

-Sería más cómodo poder estar en la mansión Heartphilia en vez de tener que pasar el mes con la pensión que me pasa mi padre.- Dijo, aunque notándose su falta de convicción y de ganas.- Además, tengo la nota para poder acceder a la academia.

-Lucy...- Levy aún no tenía tan claro que el asunto entre ella y sus vecinos se hubiera solucinado con su reconciliación con Gajeel.

...

-Todo el mundo se va con su pareja, qué molesto.- Gruñó Natsu al ver cómo Gajeel se quedaba en la entrada del instituto esperando a Levy.- ¡Ale, qué disfrutes!

-¡Cállate imbécil!- A poco estuvo el pelinegro de darle un buen golpe, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero se contuvo para tranquilizarse.

Se marchó a paso relajado hasta su casa, pensando en varias trivialidades que realmente no venían a cuento, cuando vió cómo más adelante se encontraban Lucy y Erza. Según parecía, la segunda se quedaria en casa de la primera aquella noche. Alcanzó sólo a escuchar un fragmento de su conversación antes de que cerraran la puerta de casa de la rubia.

Lucy... ¿se marcharía?

Se dejó caer en su sofá, con una extraña sensación de irrealidad que lo inihibia notablemente. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero tenía una vaga idea. Para salir de dudas, llamó a su amigo Happy, con el cual no hablaba desde hacía un tiempo.

-¡Ai Sir! ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tiene que sucederme algo para que quiera llamar a mi preciado amigo?- Sonreía.

-Natsu...

-Voy a contártelo todo pero con la condición de que me escuches hasta el final.

...

Erza y Lucy se encontraban en la enorme bañera que la casa de la segunda poseía. Conversando tranquilamente sobre el futuro de la rubia.

-Realmente no quiero que te vayas.- Le decía Erza.- Sería una pena no poder seguir junto a ti, ya sabes... todos te queremos mucho, Lucy.- La sonrisa cálida que acompañaba sus palabras siempre conseguía el efecto deseado, y la joven tenía dudas más que palpables al respecto. No quería irse. Pero odiaba ver como todo su mundo se veía abducido de tal forma por Gajeel y Natsu. Le desgarraba el corazón ver que cada vez encajaba peor en su propio circulo de amigos.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Lucy al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera. Decidió sincerarse con la peliroja.

-Yo no quiero irme. Soy una egoísta, sólo lo hago para huir de todo...

-¿Huir?- Erza no lo comprendía. Si había algo que atemorizara a la joven Heartphilia, entre todos le harían frente para eliminarlo y ayudarla a recuperar su sonrisa sincera. El tiempo que llevaba sin verse realmente feliz era realmente bastante.- ¿De qué quieres huir?- Y de algún modo le daba un poco de miedo saber la respuesta.

-De Natsu. De Gajeel. De Levy. De Gray y de Juvia. De...- Se hundió en el agua un momento para que su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas se limpiara un poco.- Quiero huir de todos.

Erza se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó con suavidad. El movimiento provocó que algo de agua salpicara el suelo, pero no importaba. Ya se encargarían de limpiarlo más tarde.

-Oh, Lucy...- Dijo apenada.- ¿Por qué? ¡Todos te queremos!- Las lágrimas no hicieron nada más que aumentar. Se sentía tan culpable, y a la vez arrepentida de haber abierto su maldita bocaza. Erza no tenía por qué molestarse en asuntos tan banales como lo eran los suyos. Y sin embargo lo hacía.

-¡Ya lo sé! Ya lo... sé. Pero ellos se introducen en mi vida cada vez más, todos se alejan y... y...- Sollozaba.- ¡Y no quiero quedarme sola!

-No te vas a quedar sola. Nadie te dejará sola, Lucy. Te queremos demasiado como para hacerlo, seríamos incapaces de hacer algo tan cruel. Nunca, nunca, nunca, te lo aseguro.- La abrazó un poco más. Por un momento pensó que ella la alejaría, pero se abrazó con fuera a su amiga y se echó a llorar. Erza, sintiendo la profunda tristeza de su amiga, no pudo evitar acompañarla en sus sollozos con unas lágrimas de empatía.

...

Lucy caminaba por las calles sin saber bien bien qué hacer. El buen tiempo la había llamado por la mañana y se fue a córrer. Comió ligero y, sin evitarlo, salió de nuevo a dar un paseo. El cielo estaba terriblemente azul, brillante, y todo resplandecía con la luz del Sol. Era increíble que no estuviera sonriendo mientras observaba el panorama que había frente a sus ojos.

-¡Ey!- Un saludo demasiado casual de una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos, girando su cuerpo apoyado en el puente hacia el intruso.- Quería hablar contigo.

La rubia se extrañó. ¿De qué querría hablar Natsu con ella? Sin duda alguna, su cara debía mostrar la contradicción de todo aquello, e incluso la molestia que le provocaba el tener que hablar con él. Pero de repente recordó el incidente en el parque de atracciones y sintió cierta curiosidad.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Verás... por casualidad ayer escuché un poco de la conversación entre tu y Erza. ¿Va en serio eso de que te marcharás?- No la miraba a los ojos.

-Provablemente.- Ella también bajó la mirada. No entendía qué era lo que pretendia, pero no quería estar en deuda con alguien como él.- En cuanto a lo del parque de atracciones, te lo agradezco.

-¿El qué?

-Que no le dijeras a Levy la verdad, ya sabes.- Siempre la habían educado para que, si queria mostrarse sincera ante alguien, debía mirarle a los ojos.- Gracias.- Lo hizo. Natsu se puso algo nervioso y apartó la mirada.

-Oh, eso... no es nada. Pero... yo quería hablarte sobre eso de que te marchas y tal... No te vayas.- No podía creer que estuviera diciéndole ese tipo de cosas a aquella chica, rubia, de senos grandes y de inmenso corazón.- Es decir... no te vayas.

Se hizo el silencio, antes de que él se despidiera apresuradamente y se alejara, dejándola confusa y con un montón de dudas más de las que ya tenía. Aquello era, definitivamente, muy extraño. Quizás... quizás quedarse en Magnolia seria lo mejor.

**¿Reviews? :3 Empieza a notarse el NaLu, creo... :))**


	8. Padre

**¡Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Resulta muy repetitivo, pero no puedo evitar decir que me ayudan realmente a continuar con esta historia. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo sólo lo uso para vuestro entretenimiento y el mío propio. Gracias :))**

Capítulo 7- Padre.

El calor de verano era una de las muchas cosas que había echado de menos la joven rubia durante todo ese tiempo. Sentía su brazo más fresco y libre desde que le quitaron esas horrendas vendas de encima, y por tanto ya se había permitido ir a boxear un par de días desde entonces, pero ese fin de semana iba a resultar imposible.

-Voy a visitar a mi padre para arreglar algunos asuntos.- Aclaró a Hibiki, quién le sonrió tan sinceramente que le encomendó su felicidad.- Igualmente, nos veremos el lunes.

-Claro.

Y entonces, ella se encontraba haciendo las maletas. Vería de nuevo a su padre después de casi siete meses, toda una eternidad. Habían pasado tantas cosas... que por cierto no tenía la más mínima intención de contarle a ese hombre. Faltaría más, ese no era el tipo de cosas que hablaban cuando de casualidad se encontraban.

El coche pasó pronto a recogerla. El chófer, un señor de unos cuarenta años, muy amable, y que conocía de un par de viajes que hizo a la mansión con anterioridad, le quitó su equipaje para colocarlo en el maletero. Le abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás y esperó a que se hubiera acomodado para cerrarla.

-¿Todo bien, señorita?- Preguntó mientras ajustaba el retrovisor y encendía el coche.

-Si, todo bien. Muchas gracias.- Sonrió forzadamente y se quedó embobada con las vistas que la rodeaban mientras avanzaban. Se sentía muy tranquila aun sabiendo a lo que iba.

Llegaron sobre las dos de la tarde, y tal y como entró en la mansión, numerosos sirvientes y criados pasaron a saludarla amablemente. Ella les correspondió sus saludos y amables comentarios y se dejó guiar hasta su habitación dónde pasaron a vestirla para el encuentro con el señor de la casa.

-Se ve hermosa.- Halagó una mujer.- Señorita.

-Muchas gracias.- Lucy nunca supo si se lo decían porque así era, o porque era un compromiso el hacerlo, pero inevitablemente la hacian sentirse muy cómoda consigo misma y con ellos, en aquel lugar tan frío y casi carente de calidez.

Pensaba en eso cuando caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión de los Heartphilia, y cuando dos criadas le abrieron la puerta con una media reverencia y se encontró cara a cara con su padre. Y se estremeció un poco al ver que no había cambiado absolutamente nada en aquellos siete meses.

-Saludos, padre.- Dijo, haciendo una media reverencia.

-Bienvenida, Lucy. Puedes sentarte.- Obedeció y tomó asiento en el lado contrario de la larga mesa, dejando que le sirvieran la comida y esperando pacientemente a que aquel hombre dijera algo. Rutina.

-¿Cómo va la escuela?- Preguntó al cabo de unos largos segundos.

-Bien, padre. No voy a tener ningún problema en entrar en bachillerato.

-Hm...- De nuevo, el silencio.- Y...¿Has pensado en ir a la academia?

Allí era dónde la parte complicada venía y se acobardaba un poco. Respiró con tranqulidad y dejó los cubiertos a ambos lados del plato, para comunicarle con voz calmada su decisión de permanecer en Magnolia hasta terminar sus estudios.

-Ya veo.- Fue todo lo que dijo. No pareció estar enfadado con nada, ni siquiera parecía pensar seriamente que era algo muy decepcionante que su hija no fuera a esa prestigiosa academia. Comió en silencio y le dijo a su hija que se alegraba de verla, antes de desaparecer por culpa del trabajo nuevamente.

Lucy se quedó sola, mientras terminaba de comer.

...

Sin embargo, en Magnolia, habia un chico que llevaba perdiendo cuatro veces seguidas en una partida online de uno de sus juegos favoritos. Y todo por tener la cabeza en las nubes, un lugar dónde sólo deberían estar los ángeles, no sus pensamientos.

Dejó el mando y apagó la consola, cabreado. Aquello era algo inusual.

-Todo es por tu culpa, Lucy.

La conversación que habia mantenido con ella dias atrás le rondaba en la cabeza como una molesta mosca de verano, y se arrepentía de haber abierto su bocaza. A él le importaba una mierda lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer la rubia. No debería afectarle en lo más mínimo que se marchara a una prestigiosa academia y no volviera a verla en la vida.

-Menudo idiota estoy hecho.- Cogió las llaves del apartamento y salió a dar una vuelta.

Revisó sus pensamientos.

Había algo de lo que no habia duda alguna: él estaba interesado de algún extraño modo en Lucy, la cual parecía entrar y salir libremente de su vida, y modificar sus propios pensamientos a su antojo. E incluso le pareció sentir algo cuando habló con ella. Algo que no podía ser, por eso lo negó repentinamente y decidió olvidarlo.

-Juvia cree que Natsu siente algo por Lucy.- Dijo la peliazul un día en que el joven fue invitado a hacer de aguantavelas de la pareja. Gray mantenía la boca cerrada, puesto que no hacia demasiado desde que lo habían dejado con la rubia. La misma peliazul se habia disculpado ante ella, puesto que no tenía ni idea de que Gray salía con alguien cuando se encontraron en la estación aquel día.

-Tsé, eso no es posible.- Se defendió.- Es mera curiosidad. Sólo se ha metido en mi vida, es normal que busque el modo de hecharla.

-Pero tu no buscas el modo de hecharla.

-Tu cierra tu boca si no quieres problemas, cubito de hielo.

Allí habían discutido y las cosas no habían terminado demasiado bien. Pero el caso era que cada día que pasaba, el pelirosado estaba más convencido de sus sentimientos hacia la Heartphillia. Y no le gustaban para nada, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento cruzó su mente: ¿Y si alguien salía con Lucy? Es decir, ¿qué haría al respecto?


	9. Loke

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Wow, estoy emocionada escribiendo ésta historia, además de que vuestro apoyo me ayuda realmente. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

Capítulo 8- Loke.

En pleno verano, con el calor azotando la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia, Lucy se encontraba encerrada en el gimnasio golpeando sin cansancio el saco de boxeo, asegurándose de que sus habilidades no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo.

-Me alegra verte entrenando de nuevo.- Le dijo Hibiki.- ¿Se solucionaron todos tus problemas con esa visita a tu padre?

-Sólo algunos.- La rubia sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su blanca dentadura al rubio con fama de ligón.- Pero puedo manejar el resto. Ésta tarde he quedado con mis amigos y algunos agregados para hacer una fiesta en la playa. ¿Te apetece venir?

Él se rió moderadamente, y denegó la oferta. Al parecer, tenía algun que otro plan montado con sus amigos, los mismos que fueron al parque de atracciones aquella vez que se encontraron por casualidad.

-Como quieras. Si quieres, pásate un rato.

Se dirigió al vestuario a darse una ducha rápida para quitarse todo el sudor pegado a su cuerpo y cambiarse. No secó su cabello, puesto que el calor exterior ya se ocuparía de aquello mientras se dirigía a su casa. Ciertamente, aquella noche seria algo especial. Seguro que podría hablar como Dios manda con todos sus amigos, sin interrupciones. Sonrió, entrando a su piso.

Acomodó la bolsa en su habitación y puso su ropa a lavar, mientras se dejaba caer muerta en el sofá y sonreía. Su padre había aumentado la cantidad de dinero que le prestaba al mes, de modo que no estaba preocupada por el gasto y encendió la televisión.

-Aah~... dulce invento de los dioses, es la gloria.- Dijo perezosa. Algo muy grande tendría que pasar para que la movieran de allí antes de la hora de la fiesta en la playa.

Si, exacto.

Algo tan grande. No demasiado, pero, puesto que su poco interés terminó provocando que se quedara dormida en esa cómoda posición y despertara a las ocho de la tarde, con el Sol poniéndose en el horizonte marino.

-¡Mierda!- Se apresuró a vestirse.- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- Llegaba tarde. Odiaba llegar tarde.

...

Una fogata en un rincón de la playa, sillas plegables compradas en un chiringuito y unas camas improvisadas para dejarse caer muertos una vez el alcohol los venciera. Algunos troncos como bancos y neveras plegables repletas de comida y bebida. Aquello si que era una fiesta, se dijo cierto joven.

-Wow.- Pero Loke no era el único sorprendido. Un chico de pelo rosa que se presentó como Natsu parecia bastante contento con lo que montaron allí. Tanto él, como toda la comitiva que lo acompañaba. Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Cana, Lisanna... Loke conocía a algunos. Había sido invitado por Gray y se lo agradeció, puesto que ultimamente se aburría bastante.

-Así que al final has venido.- Dijo el pelinegro a su compañero.- Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo. Parece que no te has olvidado de las chicas guapas.- Mientras hablaba, le daba un repaso con la mirada a cierta peliazul que se acercaba a ellos con una amplia sonrisa. Un golpe en la nuca asestado por Gray lo sacó de sus lascivos pensamientos.- Are, are... parece que me fijé en la chica equibocada.

La fiesta tardó un poco en arrancar, pero en media hora las risas podrían llegar perfectamente al otro lado de la ciudad. Por algún motivo, nadie apareció para quejarse de aquello, la qual cosa se agradeció. Fue en ese momento que la vió.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la playa. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto, sus ojos marrones eran grandes y cautivadores. Sus curvas eran... muy curvas. Y su sonrisa fue lo que terminó de arrebatarle el alma a Loke. Sin duda alguna, aquella chica que llegaba estaba destinada a estar con él. Y no tuvo reparos en hacérselo saber.

-¡Es el destino! ¡Estábamos predestinados a estar juntos, oh, mi dama!- Le tendió una rosa sacada de la nada.- Eres tan bella...

Lucy quedó de piedra. No esperaba por nada del mundo aquel recibimiento tan peculiar y cortés, así que aceptó la rosa algo titubeante, sin comprender.

-Al menos toma mi número de teléfono.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Y así nos vemos otro día, puedo reservar una habitación en un hotel, o pasear una noche de luna llena por la suave arena de la playa, ambos, tú y yo, solos...- Pronto acudieron sus amigos a rescatarla y se olvidó del asunto.

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo Levy.- Pensaba que ya no vendrías.

-¡Claro que no!- Se defendió.- ¿Por qué no iba a venir?

-Bueno, ya sabes, ellos... están aquí.

-Eso nunca impediría que viniera.- Se sentó en un tronco al lado de Levy, y empezaron a hablar sobre un montón de cosas que sucedieron desde la última vez que se vieron hacia unos cuatro o cinco días (toda una eternidad, todo un mundo por explicarse). Sin saber muy bien cómo, terminaron hablando de Natsu, y la peliazul pronto la caló.

-¿Huh?- Sonrió picarona como solo ella sabia hacer.- Te gusta Natsu a pesar de lo que dices.

-¡Eso jamás sucederia!- Negó con las manos frenéticamente. Nunca saldría con Natsu. Ni en broma, jamas de los jamases.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Tu crees? Por lo que me has contado, le has cogido cierto aprecio durante estos últimos días. ¿Acaso me estoy equibocando?

-¡Si! ¡Estás muy, muy equibocada! Yo... no me fijaría en él.

Aunque estaba mintiendo, claro. La peliazul era su mejor amiga y se podría decir que la entendía mejor que nadie. Sabia que, por lo que pudo leer entre las líneas de lo que la rubia le contó, le guardaba cierto aprecio al pelirosado, tanto por la conversación que mantuvieron antes de irse a la mansión de su padre, como por lo sucedido en el parque de atracciones.

Cuando terminó la fiesta y todos regresaron a casa, Lucy estaba bastante confundida por las palabras de Levy. Ella... ¿enamorada de Natsu? ¡Menuda estupidez! Y aunque algún dia pudiera llegar a estarlo, jamás lo admitiría. Y quería hacérselo saber a Erza, quien habia insinuado lo mismo que Levy, y a ésta misma.

-Oh, ahora que recuerdo...- Ese chico algo excéntrico, del qual no recordaba el nombre, le habia dado su teléfono. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos el papel y lo marcó, mientras esperaba a estar preparada para escuchar su voz.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?- Sin duda alguna, era él. Se lo imaginó al otro lado de la línea y no pudo evitar sonreír. Dios, ahora que pensaba seriamente en él, lo veía como alguien terriblemente guapo.

-Soy Lucy, esto... la chica de la fiesta... yo...

-¡Qué afortunado soy! ¿Te apetece ir a un hotel, tal vez?

-¡No! Esto...- No entendía a qué venían aquellos nervios.- Si te apetece mañana... pues, que podemos quedar.

Al otro lado de la línea, Loke dejó de soltarle insinuaciones para hablar como alguien más normal. Le indicó que podían quedar en el reloj que habia en el centro comercial a las diez y pasar el día por allí. Le pareció bien, y colgaron. Ambos guardaron el número del otro con una sonrisa.


	10. Amor

**Well, gracias por los reviews :)) me alegra que os guste la historia, de modo que no voy a enrollarme demasiado. Leed el capítulo, el cual espero que os guste tanto o más que el anterior. A veces creo que me repito un poco... **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

Capítulo 9- Amor.

Loke se presentó muy puntual a su cita con cierta rubia medio adinerada que lo habia llamado la noche anterior. Algo que decía mucho a su fabor, dada la manía por la puntualidad que tenía Lucy, que no tardó en llegar más de un par de minutos.

-Lamento llegar tarde.- Se disculpó. Loke miró el reloj: habían pasado solo dos minutos. Aquello era extraño, y le gustó. Sonrió tiernamente y le tendió la mano, que ella aceptó timidamente. Al parecer el chico no era tan extraño como la noche anterior, y se comportaba como todo un caballero. Podría llegar a gustarle realmente.

-No importa. Tal vez ayer fuí un poco precipitado. Mi nombre es Loke.

-Yo me llamo Lucy.- Sonrió amablemente. Era extraño estar con él, como si no la afectara pero a su vez... _como si quisiera que me afectara_.

Pasaron la mañana en el parque, hablando de varios temas sin demasiada importancia mientras tomaban un helado y veían a los ancianos y a los niños pasear cerca de ellos. Algunos perros andaban sueltos, con sus amos cerca, y un par de vendedores de globos se acercaban con peculiares disfrazes a vender su mercancía a los niños. A Lucy le parecieron graciosos y Loke le compró uno, con forma de gato.

...

Tras el éxito con su primer encuentro, la rubia no dudó en llamarle el sábado siguiente para ir a cenar. Realmente se sintió a gusto y, aunque en el fondo sintiera que no era lo correcto, se convenció a sí misma de que no habia nadie mejor para ella que Loke.

-Será un placer.- Cuando le propuso su plan estuvo encantado.- Te pasaré a recoger a las ocho. ¿te va bien, princesa?

Tras el teléfono, ella se sonrojó. Asintió algo cohibida por el modo en que la habia llamado y colgó, convenciéndose a sí misma, otra vez, que no se estaba equibocando. Pasó toda la tarde decidiéndose por la ropa que usaría. Dudaba si vestirse muy elegante, elegante o solamente aceptable. Si se vestía aceptable parecería que no le importaba la cena. En cambio, si se vestía muy elegante, sería muy embarazoso puesto que le daría demasiada importancia. Al final, el termino medio la salvó.

-Vas hermosa.- La halagó él al verla.

-Tú también estás muy guapo, vestido con un traje.

No le mintió.

Pasaron la cena hablando sobre varios temas. Salió a relucir tanto el boxeo como la ropa, así como el circuito de Magnolia y varios tipos de moto.

-No sabía que corrías.- Dijo sorprendida.- Es realmente fantástico.

Varias anécdotas salieron también tras ese comentario. Lucy estaba fascinada: Loke conocía a tanta gente famosa, y a su vez se comportaba tan gentilmente, que realmente pensó por un instante, solo uno, que era correcto. Que lo quería como suyo.

Tras la cena, decidieron ir a dar un paseo antes de regresar a sus casas. Habia un parque cerca, así que pusieron rumbo hasta dicho lugar, solitario, y a su vez con cierto aire de misterio. Fascinante en cierto modo.

-Me gusta este lugar. A veces suelo venir a caminar o a hacer tiempo, cuando tengo.- Explicó él.- Normalmente no viene demasiada gente.

-Te entiendo. Estos lugares són más bellos cuanta menos gente los visita.

-Vaya, eres la primera que no me mira mal por eso.

-¿En serio?- Sonrió divertida.- Normalmente la gente coincide con lo que digo.- Se sentaron en un banco, observando una fuente con forma de cisne y las hojas que flotaban en ésta.- Aunque tal vez sólo lo hacen para aparentar ser personas profundas, de gran corazón, que piensan sobre el origen del universo como si se tratara de algo así como simple y complejo a la vez.

-Eso es lo complejo.- Se rió Loke.- No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho.

Lucy se disculpó y trató de explicarlo sin enrollarse tanto, aunque le era dificil, logrando al fin que él lo entendiera y nuevamente se rieran ambos de aquello. Esa atmósfera era agradable.

Pronto partieron y se dirigieron, por el mismo camino que habian recorrido, hacia el coche. La casa de Lucy quedaba de camino a la de Loke, al menos según dijo él, así que pasaron frente a ella y, muy cavalleroso, se apresuró a abrirle la puerta antes de que saliera.

-Oye, Lucy.- Dijo, serio, mirándola a los ojos con cierto sonrojo.- Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.

-Si.- De repente parecía haber cambiado algo.- Yo también. Deberíamos quedar de nuevo.

-Esto... ¿Te apeteceria salir conmigo? Sé que tal vez es muy rápido, pero puedo demostrarte que merezco el puesto como tu pareja, ocupando el lugar que tú quieras en tu corazón, y tú en el mío.

Aquella declaración no la pilló por sorpresa. Ella no era tonta, y se esperaba algo como aquello, aunque no tan rápido. Tampoco negaría que no le gustara.

-S-Si. Es decir, me encantaría.- Loke la miró a los ojos esperanzado.- Podríamos salir juntos.

Él se alegró inmensamente y, poco a poco, se fue acercando a ella, para terminar con un choque de labios que se fue profundizando a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Nos vemos el martes entonces.- Habían quedado para aquel día.

...

Por algún motivo, Natsu estaba apenado. La ventana de su habitación daba a la calle. Y en la calle, Lucy parecía haber empezado una relación con alguien.

-Alguien que no soy yo...- Se puso tenso de golpe. Aquello era nuevo. Debía olvidarla, no importaba como. Si no, las cosas evolucionarian a un tremendo sentimiento que seria dificil de erradicar.- Y hablar con los demás ya no sirve: no dejan de decirme que estoy enamorado de ella.

_Aunque puede que tengan razón._ Por un momento, cuando escuchó como subía por las escaleras, tuvo la tentación de abrir la puerta y soltarle un "no salgas con él". Pero no lo hizo.


	11. La amiga de la infancia

**¡Gracias por vuestro reviews! Ya sabéis cuánto me animan, o espero que lo sepáis. **

**Como vereis, hay cosas que van muy rápido a ritmo de capítulos, pero hay un intérvalo de tiempo entre ellos. En cuanto a las "v" y a las "b", trataré de corregirlo en estos capítulos :))**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

Capítulo 10- La amiga de la infancia.

Era un sábado por la mañana y Lucy estaba dormida en la cama de su actual pareja, quién la abrazaba como de costumbre. Se levantó, con cuidado para no despertarle, y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de desayuno. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese lugar, pero había algo que la inquietaba. Habia más de una cosa, de hecho, habia varias. Varias fotos, concretamente.

-Ella es Aries, mi amiga de la infancia.- Aclaró Loke cuando se lo hizo notar.- Ahora vive algo lejos y casi no tengo oportunidad alguna de verla.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras se le revolvieron las tripas. Tal vez fue porque habia visto muchas películas pero... ¿no eran siempre los "amigos de la infancia" los que al final se convertían en la pareja ideal?

-Yo sólo te quiero a ti.- Dijo, también, cuando le mostró sus dudas una vez más, abrazándola por la espalda y besándola en el cuello.

Cogió una sartén del armario y buscó los huevos en la nevera. Llevaban saliendo todo el verano. Estaban a mediados de agosto y él ya le había pregunado varias veces si queria hacer el amor con él, pero se había negado por algún motivo que incluso ella no conocía.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Loke, medio dormido, entrando en la cocina. La besó como todas las mañanas y la vió con curiosidad. Tal vez Lucy no lo notara, pero se estaba comportando de un modo extraño desde hacia varios días. Era cierto que no habia dejado de besarle y esas cosas, pero lo hacia por rutina y no sentía ningún sentimiento en sus acciones.

-Buenos días dormilón. ¿Te apetecen un par de huevos fritos con bacon?

Él asintió y encendió la televisión, al tiempo que cogía las servilletas y los vasos para no dejar a Lucy todo el trabajo.

De camino al comedor, la rubia trató de esquivar con la mirada las múltiples fotografías de la amiga de la infancia de su pareja. Podría ser muy buena chica, pero no le gustaba que de ella hubiera como unas trece fotos y de Lucy, ninguna. Le pediría a Loke que se hicieran al menos una.

-¿Otra vez motos?- Dijo, dejando los platos en la mesa.- Y sólo son las nueve...- No recibió respuesta alguna. Se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos hasta que pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, se disculpó y empezó a comer.

-¡Está buenísimo!

-No es necesario que digas eso para compensar que me hayas ignorado.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Aunque me halagas.

...

Era otro día, aunque de noche. Lucy ya se habia acostumbrado a cenar y desayunar con Loke, así que fue a su casa como de costumbre. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá con las luces apagadas, viendo una carta con una cara que jamás le habia visto.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó, dejando su bolso en la mesa sentándose a su lado. Observó la carta y la leyó por encima.- Esto es...

-Tengo que ir.- Se levantó de repente, asustándola.- Tengo que ir y evitar esto.

-¿Loke...?- No creía lo que estaba escuchando. Lo miró para ver si rectificaba, pero al comprobar que no era de ese modo repitió su pregunta, llamándolo para que notara siquiera su presencia.- Oye, Loke...

-¡No puedo dejar que esto pase!

-¡Loke!- El llamado pareció reaccionar con el grito de su pareja.- ¿No dijiste que no sentías nada por ella? ¿No me afirmaste que solo érais amigos de la infancia?

El chico se quedó de pie, algo cohibido. Cierto, lo habia dicho. Pero nunca creyó que Aries se casaría tan pronto, de hecho estaba convencido de que si lo hacía con alguien, ese alguien sería...

-Oh, ya veo.- La voz de Lucy se tornó sombría. Habia dicho todo eso en voz alta, y ella captó de que iba el tema.- Así que sólo es tu "amiga de la infancia", ¿eh?

-No, Lucy, espera, no era eso lo que yo...

-¡No me jodas!- Se levantó de golpe.- ¡Si quieres evitar esa boda, hazlo! ¡Pero ten por seguro que no vas a volver a verme!

-Oye, Lucy...

-¡Siempre que hablas de ella te emocionas! ¿Acaso creías que no me daba cuenta de nada? ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!- Cogió su bolso y trató de golpearlo con él, fracasando en el intento.- Y-yo...

-Lo siento, Lucy.- La abrazó con fuerza.- Entiéndelo, por favor.

-¿Su padre la fuerza a casarse?

-No, él murió hace tiempo.

-¿Su madre?

-Tampoco, nunca haría algo así.

-Entonces me voy.- Se soltó a la fuerza del abrazo que él le dió.- Creo que no es necesario decirlo, pero esto significa que hemos roto. Ve con Aries, no vaya a ser que se case con alguien a quien ame y respete. No vaya a ser que no desee eso. De todos modos, ya no soy nadie; puedes hacer lo que te plazca.- Y cerró la puerta, hechandose a llorar al instante mientras caminaba a casa.

Loke, sin embargo, pareció que se quitó un peso de encima. Y ese pensamiento provocó que se odiara a si mismo casi como Lucy lo odiaba en esos momentos. Pero no tenía tiempo. Se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Aries.


	12. El rechazo

**Pobreshita Lucy :( Realmente me sabe mal hacerla sufrir, pero esto es lo que pasa si empiezas una relación solo para negar que quieres a otra persona, que ciertamente es lo que han hecho ambos: ella queria olvidar a Natsu, y Loke a Aries.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo en mi historia y por tomaros vuestro tiempo en leerla, y mil gracias más a los que dejais esos hermosos reviews que me animan tanto :))**

Capítulo 11- El rechazo.

Natsu escuchó la puerta de Lucy y aquello le pareció sumamente extraño. Desde hacia ya un tiempo solía pasar las noches fuera, provablemente con ese chico raro que estuvo en la fiesta de la playa, así que escucharla activó su alarma.

Se dirigió a la mirilla de la puerta y vió como rebuscaba en su bolso. Lo que habia escuchado fueron los golpes que dió en ésta cuando no encontraba la llave. Al pelirosado le confundió, porque nunca antes habia sucedido según recordaba.

-Mierda...- La escuchó decir.- ¡Mierda!- Se dejó caer en el suelo, rompiendo a llorar. Natsu no sabía qué hacer. Salir a fuera y ofrecerle quedarse en su casa esa noche no seria muy adecuado. Tampoco se sentía a gusto viendo como se encontraba, pero ni mucho menos quería que ella pensara mal de él.

_Ya se las arreglará._ Aunque no parecía estar muy convencido respecto a eso.

Se sentó en el sofá y reaunudó su partida, aunque le estaba yendo tan mal que pronto la dejó. No podía concentrarse si sabía que allí estaba Lucy, sin las llaves de su casa y sin ningún lugar al que acudir. Miró el reloj. Habían pasado como unos veinte minutos, ¿seguiría ahí?

Se levantó, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, dudando. Contó hasta tres. _Uno, dos y tres_. Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarla en el mismo lugar que recordaba. Pero allí ya no habia nadie, tan sólo pudo notar el aroma que la caracterizaba. No hacia mucho que se habia ido a algún lugar.

-¡Espera!- Una voz llegó a sus oídos antes de que cerrara la puerta. Miró a las escaleras desinteresado y abrió los ojos confundido al ver a cierta persona allí. Se quedó mirándolo unos momentos antes de tenderle unas llaves.- Són de Lucy, ella...- Loke miró la puerta dónde vivía su ex pareja.- Ella se las ha dejado en mi casa. ¿Podrías dárselas si la ves?

-Sí.- Seco y tajante, intuía que nada bueno había sucedido.- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Qué le has hecho a Lucy?- Era casi un desconocido, pero no tenía la intención de ser una buena persona con él si se habia excedido.

...

-Ya veo...- Erza miraba a la rubia que se abrazaba a ella con fuerza. La habia llamado minutos antes y con la promesa de contarle todo cuando se vieran, le pidió si podía dormir en su casa. Y ahora la peliroja sabía el por qué. Y le dolía, quería darle una paliza al desgraciado ese.

-Y-yo...- Comenzó sollozando.- Poco a poco empecé a quererle de verdad...

-Es lo malo del amor: corres el riesgo de que te partan el corazón. Pero para eso estamos las amigas, Lu.- Le acarició la cabeza.

Erza dejó sentada en el sofá a su joven amiga para preparar algo de cenar. Le habia preguntado varias veces si habia algo que le apeteciera en especial, pero sus respuestas negativas provocaron que se tomara la libertad de decidir por algo ligero. Cuando terminaron de comer preparó un enorme bol de trufas de chocolate con chocolate deshecho por encima.

-Ideal para mal de amores.- Aseguró, tendiéndole el suyo, mientras lo provaba con gusto. Lucy hizo el amago de comer, pero el teléfono de Erza sonó en ese instante. Le dijo a Lucy que enseguida iba mientras dejaba su tazón a un lado y lo tomaba.

-¿Eh...?- Cuando respondió se quedó sin habla.- Si, está aquí, pero como... Ahá. Ya veo.- Una sonrisa tonta se posó en sus labios.- Claro, seguro que estará encantada. Ven. Si.- Y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Lucy, quién aún no habia comido las trufas que le habian preparado, esperando a que la pelirroja terminara de hablar para poder compartir ese momento con ella.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

...

No pasaron ni diez minutos que Natsu llegó a la puerta de la casa de cierta pelirroja. Miró a ambos lados algo fastidiado, pero a la vez terriblemente nervioso. Tenia la posibilidad de solucionar el error de haber dejado a Lucy en frente de su casa antes.

Llamó al timbre.

Y Lucy salió. Al parecer no esperaba verlo, pero Erza le dió un empujón y le guiñó el ojo. Esa pelirroja...

Empezaron a caminar lentamente por las oscuras calles de Magnolia en dirección al edificio en el que vivían, en silencio. Natsu no sabia qué decir y Lucy estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pronunciar cualquier frase típica o cliché. Aquello era ridículo, y no entendía por qué Erza se habia empeñado en que fuera precisamente él quién la sacara de su casa.

-Oye, Lucy...

-Lo siento.- Dijo.- Causarte tantas molestias.

-No es una molestia.- Se apresuró.- Esto... un tal Loke vino antes, y me pidió que te diera esto.- Le tendió las llaves sonrojado. Lucy, incluso triste, era hermosa. No entendía por qué motivo ese tipo preferiría a otra chica.

-Gracias, yo... yo... lo siento.

-Tsk, qué pesada. Sólo deja de sentirlo, ¿vale?- Llegaron al edificio y empezaron a subir escalones hasta llegar a la planta correspondiente. Ella a un lado, y él en el otro. Natsu sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro, como gran atrevimiento.- Ese idiota no te merecía.- Y entró en su casa.

Lucy se habia quedado estática, de pie como una tonta, notando aún el tacto del pelirosado. No podía creer que sintiera eso con el sólo hecho de que posara su mano en su hombro, y que con Loke lo único que sintiera fueran bajos sentimientos. Suspiró con pesadez y, ésta vez si, entró en casa.

-¿Qué es esto...?- En su mesa estaba un envase de chocolate caliente listo para tomar, uno que cuando era pequeña le gustaba mucho tomar, sobretodo en verano, porque estaba bueno incluso si no se calentaba.- Yo no recuerdo haber com...- Y entonces giró bruscamente su cabeza. Habia encontrado al culpable.

Y ella, que no quería sentir nada por ese maldito de pelo rosa, sintió como las mariposas en su estómago empezaban a armar un alboroto.


	13. Boxeo

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ¿A que fue bello el detalle del chocolate? Se me ocurrió y no pude evitar escribirlo ^^**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

Capítulo 12- Boxeo.

A finales de agosto, Lucy recibió la noticia.

-¡Tienes un combate para el próximo sábado!- Hibiki la asaltó nada más entró al gimnasio. Por un momento no supo reaccionar, hasta que sonrió ampliamente y, en un ataque de felicidad, abrazó al rubio.- Es contra una chica que se apoda Flame. Si te entrenas duro estos días, ten por seguro que vas a ganar.

-¡Muchisimas gracias por conseguirme este combate!- Agradeció ella, animada y excitada a la vez por la idea de poder competir. Hacia un año que no tenia un combate, y sin duda se moría por uno. El que Hibiki se lo haya conseguido fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado ese dia.

-Entrena duro.

-Tenlo por seguro.- Se dirigió a los vestuarios y se cambió con prisas, ansiosa por golpear sacos y practicar toda la tarde. Aquello tenía que decírselo a sus amigos. Tenían que presenciar su segundo combate en el ring.

...

-Me temo que no va a ser posible.- Dijo Levy apenada.- Gajeel ya me habia invitado antes a ir ese fin de semana a la playa. ¡Lo siento mucho!.

-Oh, no pasa nada, lo entiendo.- La verdad era que algo de rabia sí que le hacía, pero lo aceptaba. Más tarde les preguntó a Gray y a Juvia, pero tampoco podían venir por no sé qué asunto del hermano del pelinegro, todo un drama al parecer, y cuando se lo preguntó a Erza, ésta dijo que habia un concurso de pasteles en el que ya se habia inscrito.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo triste.- Otra vez será.

-¡Lo siento, Lucy! Pero que eso no te quite la motivación: tienes que ganarlo, cueste lo que cueste, para que puedas tener otro pronto.- Y colgó. La verdad era que no esperaba que ellos fueran a verla. Habia sido bastante repentino, y más cuando era finales de verano y la mayoría de la gente aprovechaba para ir por última vez de vacaciones.

Había sido egoísta de su parte que fueran todos a verla, tan sólo tenía que haberlo dejado caer, a ver si iban o no, no forzarlos. Porque ahora realmente no tenía tanta motivación.

-Voy a ir.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró bruscamente y se encontró con la cara de un Natsu recién levantado, semidesnudo, con una toalla colgando de su cuello y con la voz algo rara, al estar cepillándose los dientes. Se habia olvidado de que la ventana de su cocina daba a la ventana de su cuarto de baño. Y que estaban algo cerca.- ¿Cuándo es?

-¿Cómo es eso de que vas a ir?

-Pues lo que oyes: que voy a ir. Eso debería alegrarte, ¿no?- Escupió la pasta de dientes y se enjuagó la boca. Lucy se sonrojó al fijarse más en su torso desnudo. Era sexy..._ ¿¡Pero en qué estoy pensando!?_ Teniendo en cuenta cómo actuaron las mariposas en su estómago, era tarde para alterarse por eso.

-Si...

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora es?

-A las ocho de la tarde. Pero no es necesario que vayas, ya sabes, tendrás otras cosas que hacer...

-No realmente.- Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana para estar más cómodo.- Happy está con Charle de vacaciones, Gajeel está muy ocupado con Levy este verano y Gray no parece estar diferente con Juvia. Tampoco quiero quedar con otra gente, y estar todo el día con los videojuegos me molesta.

La rubia lo observó, recordando entonces que aún no le habia agradecido por el chocolate que le dejó en la mesa la última vez.

-N-no tienes que agradecerme por eso.- Enseguida apartó la mirada, puesto que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.- Lo hice porque quise, nada más. Pensé que... pensé que si un idiota te hace algo como eso no estaría mal tener algo para pasar la pena.

Sonrió.

-Entonces, te veré el sábado en el ring.

...

Y el sábado finalmente llegó. Lucy habia salido a correr todos los días más temprano de lo habitual, pasando las mañanas en el gimnasio y saliendo apenas para comer y dormir. Estaba nerviosa. No conocía a la chica que se hacia llamar "Flame", pero sin duda le agradecería por el combate.

Cuando Natsu llegó en el lugar que le indicó su vecina, encontró menos gente de la que se esperaba. Ciertamente, el combate de Lucy no debía tener nada de especial. Y casi nadie en Magnolia se interesaba por el boxeo, así que apenas habia un par de aficionados con demasiado tiempo libre un 27 de agosto por la tarde.

El combate comenzó. Lucy estaba muy seria. Natsu pensó que aquello molaba. Se notaba que era fuerte, aunque no tuviera la tableta demasiado marcada. Lo justo. Además, sus cabellos rubios estaban alborotados por esa especie de casco que la protegía.

-Mola...- Dijo. Nunca se habia imaginado que vería a una Lucy tan decidida, era en cierta forma sorprendente.- Espero que gane.

Antes de empezar, Lucy busco entre la poca gente que habia una mata de cabellos rosas. Sonrió en su interior al encontrarlo sentado en uno de los bancos que habian dispuesto. Era agradable saber que habría alguien para presenciar su combate.

El combate en sí fue reñido. Tanto, que Lucy empezaba a desesperarse. No era algo que soliera ocurrirle ni en los combates no-oficiales con Hibiki quien, por cierto, no dejaba de animarla. Pensó que seria gracioso que Natsu sintiera celos. Aunque descartó es pensamiento y, enfadada consigo misma, le asestó un fuerte golpe a la chica Flame.

-¡... 9, 10! ¡La contrincante Lucy gana el combate!- Y ella quedó estupefacta por eso. Miró a Hibiki y sonrió, avalanzándose contra él agradeciéndole el combate. Sin embargo se dirigió hacia Flame y le dió las gracias apropiadamente.

-Tsk...- Pero parecía estar molesta, así que se limitó a quedarse allí.

Se duchó y vistió en el vestuario y salió por la puerta trasera con el cabello totalmente mojado. Respiró hondo, puesto que se sentía de algun modo...

-Libre...- Susurró, justo cuando una suave brisa sopló en su dirección. Ese era, sin duda, el momento perfecto. Era una pena que sus amigos no estuvieran allí con ella, pero lo mismo daba.

-Ey.- Salió de su arco de pensamientos cuando vió a Natsu al otro lado de la acera.- Buen combate.- La esperó para que lo alcanzara y caminaron juntos hacia casa. Ahora, de algún modo, ella le habia cogido gran confianza. Todo habia sucedido de un modo tan extraño...- he encargado comida china. ¿Quieres cenar en mi casa hoy?

-¿Está bien si lo hago?

-De hecho, _debes _hacerlo. Ya la he encargado y no pienso comérmela toda yo solo.

-Gracias.- Era un gracias sincero. Un "Gracias por invitarme a cenar". Un "Gracias por venir a ver mi combate". Un "Gracias por el chocolate". Un "Gracias por estar aquí".

-Ey...- Dijo él algo inseguro.- ¿Quién era ese chico rubio que estaba contigo en el ring?- Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par y le dijo que era algo así como su entrenador.- ¿Por qué sonríes así?

-Estaba pensando en algo gracioso.


	14. La noria

**Muchisisisimas gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Es cierto que al principio puede parecer que van demasiado rápido y todo, pero como ya se lo comenté a una de mis lectoras, es algo relacionado con uno de los capítulos siguientes (aunque aún quede un poco). **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

Capítulo 13- La noria.

El curso habia comenzado hacia algunos días. Era algo extraño, después de tanto tiempo, el ir de nuevo a classes. A la vez era agradable, porque podía ver a todos sus amigos cada dia de la semana. Porque para ese fin de semana, al menos, todos ya habian hecho planes para ir de nuevo al parque de atracciones.

-¿Puedo traer a un amigo?- Preguntó Erza con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Huh?- Pronto llegaron Lucy y Levy para pincharla un rato, insinuando cosas de Erza y su "amigo".- ¿Qué tipo de amigo, eh, pillina?- La rubia le dió un par de codazos mientras era testigo del enrojecimiento repentino de su amiga. No daba crédito a que ella al fin se hubiera enamorado, era todo un logro, un gran progreso.

Pronto procedió a contarles lo sucedido.

Cuando Lucy la llamó para ir al combate de boxeo, ella ya se había inscrito en un concurso de tartas. Había pensado que se trataba de un concurso para cocinar el mejor postre, pero se quedó helada al descubrir que se trataba precisamente de lo contrario: debía comer cuantas más pudiera. Claro que no entraba en su modo de ser el no aceptar un desafío, y quedó en primer lugar, como debía ser.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Al parecer, cuando recibió el premio, se desmayó al instante y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital, aunque no se tratara de nada serio. Y uno de los que cargaron con ella fue Jellal, el chico al que habia invitado al parque como agradecimiento por haber cuidado de ella.

Y allí estaban todos: en el maldito parque de atracciones. Eran los mismo que la última vez, salvo por el peliazul amigo de Erza, que se encontraba un poco perdido pero sin duda contento de estar allí. Se presentó muy amablemente y se llevó bien con todos al instante, sin duda un punto muy grande a su fabor.

-¡Vayamos a la montaña rusa!- Levy parecía estar muy animada ante aquello.

-Y-yo casi que me quedo aquí...- El pelirosado se sentó en un banco, algo mareado con tan sólo imaginarse a sí mismo subido en aquella atracción.

-Pero si en la noria no te mareaste, ¿no?

-Si que se mareó.- Erza habia ido con él la última vez que estuvieron allí. Lucy lo recordaba: habia sido ella la que quiso ir con la pelirroja.- Se estuvo mirando por la ventana todo el rato, quieto, tratando de no devolver toda la comida.

-Esos detalles no són para nada necesarios.- Gray se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Acto seguido su pareja le cogió de la mano con una amplia sonrisa y le insistió para subir. Todos excepto Natsu se fueron a dar vueltas a una vertiginosa velocidad. Sabían que habia un lugar dónde una cámara te sacaba fotos, así que hicieron varias caras al pasar frente allí.

Cuando salieron y las vieron, fueron las causantes de las risas que se escucharon en aquel lugar. A cada cual más espantosa, aquellas caras debían ser preservadas para el futuro.

-Podemos ir a una atracción que no se mueva tanto.- Sugirió el pelirosado cuando lo alcanzaron. La pena era que no habia tal atracción, puesto que todas se movían. Aquel lugar era más infernal de lo que recordaba.

Pasearon un rato por todos lados, parando en los puestos de tiros y comida chatarra, y hasta se montaron en los autos de choque, mientras el pobre de Natsu lo miraba, solo y aburrido. La última vez no habia sido tan desagradable, ¿a qué venía aquello?

-Tal vez porque la última vez podía estarme sin pensar en ella.- Dijo casi en un susurro, viendo como el auto de Lucy chocaba contra el de Gray. La verdad era aquella, y lo había asimilado: le gustaba la rubia, y se sentía tan aburrido en esa ocasión porque quería pasar tiempo con ella y el no poder hacerlo lo frustraba.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero no alcanzaba a pensar en el qué.

Fue por la tarde, cuando estuvieron a punto de cerrar el parque, que se subieron todos en la noria con sus respectivas parejas. Gray subió con Juvia, algo incómodo por las miradas que la peliazul le lanzaba, ycomo era de esperarse Gajeel se subió con Levy, y Erza casi arrastró inconscientemente a Jellal a una de las cabinas. Sólo quedaban él y Lucy.

-¿No vas a subirte?- Dijo Natsu en un tono algo burlón.- En esa cola hay un par de chicos que llevan un rato mirándote, seguro que entrarían contigo.

La rubia se contuvo de preguntarle cómo sabía que llevaban un rato mirándola mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Prefería subir con él, pero aquello no sería posible por el momento, así que se sentó a su lado en el banco.

-No, has estado solo todo el dia mientras nos subíamos a todas las atracciones.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿No puedo ser amable contigo y hacerte compañía?- Se levantó para dirigirse a un puesto de helados no muy lejano y comprar dos, tendiéndole al pelirosado el de nata. Recordaba que cuando eran pequeños le encantaba, y al parecer seguía gustándole, porque lo tomó sin rechistar.

-Oye, Lucy...- Se miraron a los ojos. Natsu llevaba ya un tiempo pensando que tal vez, y solo tal vez, decirle sus sentimientos a la chica no seria algo tan malo. Pero estaba muy inseguro al respecto, así que bajó la mirada.- No, nada.

Ella se quedó algo nerviosa ante aquello. Odiaba, realmente odiaba quedarse de aquel modo, sin saber nada. Cuando Natsu levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, alguna fuerza extraña comenzó a atraerlos. Lento, se fueron acercando, sin siquiera pensar en lo que seria obvio que sucediera cuando no pudieran acercarse más. Estaban tan cerca...

Pero de repente sonó el móbil de Lucy y, sonrojados, se separaron al instante.

-Tsk...- Natsu estaba molesto por aquello y empezó a devorar su helado.

-¿Hibiki?- Realmente el rubio no costumbraba a llamarle.- ¿Qué sucede? (...) Oh, el sábado... por el momento, no tengo ningún plan. (...) ¿Equipo nuevo? ¡Perfecto!- El chico la miró de reojo, con un enfado más que palpable. Parecía estar tan feliz... y a él ciertamente le molestaba que ese tal "Hibiki" les hubiera interrumpido en un momento tan crucial.

-¿Y...?- Quiso saber cuando colgaron. Lucy lo miró sonrojada y le contó que el sábado siguiente iría a comprar guantes y protectores nuevos. A Natsu no pareció importarle.

Pero lo hacía.


	15. Una semi-persecución

**Espero que os guste, ¡y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! **

**Disclaimer: A Hiro Mashima es a quién le pertenece Fairy Tail, no a mi. **

Capítulo 14- Una semi-persecución.

Durante la semana, las tareas que tenían que hacer eran pocas. Algunos profesores aún no habían llegado y en varias asignaturas tenían el rato libre, así que se juntaban para hablar de distintos temas o de lo que hubiera pasado aquel día.

Y, cuando llegó el fin de semana, todos en el grupo sabían que Lucy tenía algo así como una cita con Hibiki, por más que hubiera tratado de decirles que aquello era tan sólo para temas de boxeo.

-Si, si, Lu.- Levy era la más emocionada. Ahora se encontraban en el pasillo y a solas, tratando de sonsacarle información extra a la rubia.- No me negarás que ver a Natsu celoso es algo que te encanta.

-¿Ver a Natsu celoso? ¡Por supuesto que no está celoso!

-No estés tan segura de eso. De todos modos, si Hibiki se lanza, tu sólo recházalo. Ya tienes a Natsu, mujer.- El tono que usaba la peliazul sacaba algo de quicio a Lucy, pero lo dejó a un lado para regresar con sus amigos.

Y entre unas y otras cosas, llegó el tan famoso sábado de la pseudo-cita (cómo la había bautizado Erza en uno de sus momentos de inspiración) en que iría a comprar artículos de boxeo nuevos junto a Hibiki, su entrenador y amigo.

Cuando estaba frente al espejo, las palabras de sus compañeros llegaron a su mente en forma de irritantes recuerdos. Inconscientemente, se había vestido de un modo especial. Se vistió nuevamente con ropa mucho menos formal. Ella y su manía con las citas... ¡si Hibiki ya la había visto sudando y con ropas para nada favorecedoras! Con una camiseta y unos tejanos había más que suficiente.

Salió de casa dando un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la plaza en que tiempos atrás habia quedado con Gray, terminando aquello un poco mal. Pero esos eran asuntos del pasado.

-Buenos días.- Saludó al rubio.- Has llegado temprano.

-Sí, la verdad es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que vine paseando.

Empezaron a caminar. Lucy maldijo a Levy y a Erza por meterle todas esas ideas en la cabeza, puesto que ahora no dejaba de pensar en ellas y no podía comportarse con normalidad. Pasaron frente a varias tiendas de ropa deportiva, pero ambos sabían dónde se encontraba el mejor sitio para comprar los artículos de la lista.

-Ya casi ni me acordaba de ese lugar.- Dijo ella.- Hace siglos que el gimnasio no tiene presupuesto para nada.

-Ya. Está bien que de vez en cuando eso cambie.

Mientras tanto, algo alejados y con ropas mucho más que sospechosas, Levy, Erza, Natsu y Gray se encontraban espiando la pseudo-cita de ambos rubios. Levy parecía estar muy emocionada con aquello; hasta habia propuesto comprarse gafas de incógnito y algún abrigo, pero aún hacia mucho calor como para poder soportarlo.

-¡No están en una cita!- Dijo Natsu.- ¿Podemos irnos? No sé ni por qué me habéis arrastrado con vosotros...

-¡Shht! Parece que han pasado de las tiendas de deportes.- La peliazul se emocionó.- Qué pillina nuestra Lucy, al final resultará que si que están en una cita.

Avanzaron un par de manzanas para no perderles el rastro, hasta que vieron como giraron en una esquina. Entonces se apresuraron y comrpobaron el terreno. Al parecer habían entrado en una tienda justo al lado, dónde se anunciaban bebidas energéticas y artículos de tenis. Levy se giró hacia sus compinches.

-Alguien tiene que entrar de incógnito.

E inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en Natsu.

...

Habían pasado algo así como veinte minutos, y aún no habían terminado de hacer lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo en esa tienda. Natsu se habia infiltrado con una peluca rubia y unas gafas de sol cortesía de Levy, quién estaba emocionadísima con todo aquello. Más que nada porque de ese modo el pelirosado podría darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Lucy.

-Éstos parecen buenos.- Natsu, dentro de la tienda, escuchó como el rubio hablaba. No podía localizarle, pero supo al instante que estaba cerca.- Creo que te quedarían bien.- No sentia celos.

-No me gusta este modelo.- Era la chica la que hablaba.- Este es más dinámico, ¿no crees?

-Mmm... no sé.

El pelirosado estaba bastante irritado. Llevaban un buen tiempo discutiendo sobre qué guantes de boxeo serían los mejores, cuáles, de entre ellos, los más económicos, y cosas parecidas de las que no tenía ni la menor idea. Y no saber de lo que hablaban no le gustaba para nada.

Finalmente, y tras unos largos quinze minutos, decidieron qué guantes eran más apropiados. Natsu habia atraído la atención del dependiente y fingió que estaba viendo bañadores, y decidiendo cuál de entre todos haría que su entrepierna resaltara más. _Qué gilipollas_.

Salieron de la tienda cargados apenas de tres o cuatro bolsas, decidiendo que les enviaran el resto al gimnasio. Pasearon con tranquilidad sin percatarse de que un grupo sospechoso llevaba todo el día siguiéndoles. Terminaron en casa de Lucy, el rubio se despidió sin ningún beso que pudiera costarle caro y ella entró sin mirar atrás como una tonta enamorada.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero de ese modo Natsu Dragneel quedaba satisfecho.


	16. Trabajando a contrareloj

**¡Gracias por vuestros precious reviews! Aquí os dejo con el capítulo :))**

**He comenzado el bachillerato y quiero dedicarle bastante tiempo, así que es muy probable que las actualizaciones dejen de ser regulares. Por eso mismo el ritmo de éstas está algo alterado ultimamente, me lamento por eso.**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente, Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

Capítulo 15- Trabajando a contrareloj.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Levy y los demás siguieron a dos rubios conocidos por toda la ciudad, esperando encontrar indicios de que algo más allá de la amistad estuviera entre ellos. Tuvieron suerte de no ser pillados con las manos en la masa, e incluso de que Lucy estuviera de buen humor el día en que se lo dijeron.

Ahora, con el frío otoñal pisándoles los talones, los de su curso estaban más que atareados en preparar la fiesta de Halloween.

Dicha celebración podría considerarse sencilla: preparar una fiesta, a pequeña escala de instituto, no debería suponer un problema para unos estudiantes de aproximadamente 16 años, en la flor de la vida, que disponían de todas sus energías para darlo todo en lo que fuera que hiciesen. Pero lo era, porque así como trataban de organizar algo, no eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo.

-¡No debe de ser obligatorio llevar disfraces!- Gritaba una chica.

-¡Claro que sí, es Halloween!- Contraatacaba Laki Ollieta, fanática de dicha fiesta. En cuanto a Natsu y Lucy, ambos estaban muy ausentes. Él pensaba en la partida de videojuegos que había dejado a la mitad la noche anterior, y ella no dejaba de torturarse mentalmente sobre lo mal que estaba aquello, sobre lo horrible que ella era.

Es decir... ¿Cómo podía pensar de una manera romántica en Natsu después de todo lo que sucedió? ¿Qué clase de idiota era ella, y a qué nivel? Se golpeó la frente repetidas veces pensando en eso, sin embargo, de nada servía darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez.

Miles de veces Levy había gritado algo como que el amor es ciego, y que debía olvidar su pasado para pensar solo en su futuro. ¿Acaso eso no sería decir que no le importó nada de lo que le hicieron? ¿No sería admitir que no tenía un pensamiento propio un poco decente? ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

Para cuándo llegó a esa pregunta, la rubia se encontraba vagando por los pasillos mirando las baldosas del suelo, sin ser consciente de a dónde se dirigía exactamente.

Rememoraba todo lo sucedido.

Y le vino de repente a su cabeza que estuvo a punto de besar a Natsu. Sus sentimientos "malignos" la habían traicionado y tomado el control en ese momento. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan idiota y dejarse llevar.

-Tengo que tomar el control de mí misma.- Se dijo.- Y mantener mis sentimientos a la par.

Se miró en el reflejo del cristal. Se palmeó las mejillas y respiró hondo. Volvió a mirarse, pero nada había cambiado. Tendría que pensar muy seriamente sobre qué hacer con el maldito pelirosado. De pequeño, le arruinó la infancia. De repente vuelve a aparecer en su vida y en un visto y no visto empieza a comportarse bien con ella.

Lucy respiró, cansada de sí misma y de esos pensamientos tan agobiantes. Debía hacer algo con ellos.

...

-Eso está mal, Levy. Ya sabes, él...- La rubia hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amiga y consejera, buscando saber cómo actuar antes una situación como esa. Le había contado a su amiga la verdad de toda su historia.

Desde lo ocurrido cuando fueron pequeños a la aparición de Gray y Juvia en su vida. Todo lo sucedido con ella y Gajeel, el parque de atracciones, el chocolate, Loke, el casi-beso... cabe decir que en esa última parte Levy no pudo evitar irritarse porque les interrumpieron.

-Pero está mal.- Repitió.

-Lucy, eso solo estará mal si tú así lo crees. Sabes perfectamente que ha cambiado y me lo has estado contando. ¿No es obvio?

-Pero...

-No está mal. Desde siempre has ido pisando mierdas blandas con tus relaciones. Deja que esta vez sea suelo firme lo que sientan tus pies.

-Una comparación asquerosa.- Apuntó ella, observando sus pies desnudos en el suelo. Aunque fuera bastante extraña, la verdad era que dicha comparación era bastante acertada. Desde que tenía uso de memoria, sus relaciones con los hombres no habían terminado demasiado bien. Y la prueba de eso era el trayecto que llevaba durante ese año: Gray y Loke.- Pero no quiero arriesgarme con Natsu.

-¡Ajajá!- Levy la acusó con uan amplia sonrisa tras el auricular del teléfono.- ¡Entonces sí te importa!

-¡Claro que me importa! No dejo de pensar en él, es normal.

Lucy estaba muy nerviosa. Se levantó del sofá y puso el manos libres mientras andaba con prisas hasta la cocina y empezaba a prepararse algo de comer. Tenía que calmarse.

-Entonces te gusta.- Siguió hablando Levy.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- Abrió la nevera y rebuscó entre lo que tenía por ahí.

-Sabes que sí.

-¡No!

-Sí. Lucy, sabes que tengo razón. No puedes negarme algo como eso.

Estaba irritada consigo misma, y sabía algún día u otro debería aceptarlo.

-¡Pues sí, me gusta Natsu!- Cerró la puerta de la nevera y miró con enfado el auricular. Éste debería retorcerse, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo. Lo cogió mientras dejaba el envase de leche en el mármol y se dirigió hacia la fregadera. Palideció.- Levy, tengo que dejarte.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué passa Lu...?

Colgó. Dejó que el teléfono cayera al suelo y un tic en la ceja se instaló en ella. Se había olvidado de un detalle importante. Uno _muy _importante, y que ahora le estaba causando un problema.

-¿Es cierto eso?

La ventana de la cocina de cierta rubia daba a la ventana del baño de cierto pelirosado. El cual había escuchado lo que había dicho.

-Esto...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tengo algo importante que deciros, aparte de disculparme por haber tardado tanto en escribir éste capítulo. El próximo capítulo es provable que sea el final de la primera parte de Control Simétrico. Siendo así, estará parado durante un tiempo, PERO NO ABANDONADO. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente será el último de la primera parte :))**


End file.
